Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a catheter assembly adapted to puncture a blood vessel and be indwelled while performing infusion to a patient, for example.
Background Art
In the related art, a catheter assembly is used while performing infusion to a patient. This kind of the catheter assembly includes a hollow catheter, a catheter hub fixed to a proximal end of the catheter, a hollow inner needle inserted into the catheter and having a sharp needle tip at a distal end, and a needle hub fixed to a proximal end of the inner needle (refer to JP 2013-529111 A).
Furthermore, in the catheter assembly disclosed in JP 2013-529111 A, because the catheter is inserted deep into the patient's body, the long catheter and the inner needle are housed in a manner stacking in two layers and extending in an axial direction inside the cylindrical-shaped needle hub. A user, such as a doctor or a nurse, punctures the patient with the catheter and the inner needle, and advances a catheter operation member connected to the catheter hub in this puncturing state, thereby making the catheter advance relative to the inner needle and inserting the catheter into the body.